


Caution

by PhantomShipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, FIx It, I assume he didn't know everything about ramsay, PWP, Post-Episode: s06e10 The Winds of Winter, Smut, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomShipper/pseuds/PhantomShipper
Summary: This is a repost of my original workWinds of Winter episode Fix -it. Smut PwpLord Baelish has a change of heart about his plans for the iron throne.





	Caution

“A picture of me on the iron throne, and you by my side.”

A chill ran through Sansa at his words. Lord Baelish was really more devious and conniving than she had ever given him credit for. This man, who seemed to be looking right into her soul, who had been a father figure to her, and possibly her most dangerous enemy never ceased to confound her.

‘What does he want from me? What does he really want? Am I to be his queen? His substitute for my mother? Or simply another pawn who he manipulates to place himself into a position of power?’ She remembered the embrace he had shared with her aunt Lysa when they reached the Eyrie. Sansa was not stupid. Just as Lysa had been his key to the Vale, she knew that she could be his key to the North.

Staring into his penetrating eyes was even more confusing. She knew somewhere under his schemes and plots was Petyr. She knew Petyr. He did not frighten her so as this man before her did. Petyr was kind and warm and funny. He had cared for her when she had no one else in the world. She could see now how all his plans had been perfectly laid since the beginning. But there was something in this man, the real man, that had a tenderness for her beyond what he could use her for. She knew it. She felt it deep inside. She knew the parts of him that were still as decent and honorable as the boy who had fought to (mistakenly) defend her mother from marrying a man she did not love. And he was so very handsome.

She knew at this moment that he laid himself vulnerable to her. She believed that his plan to take the iron throne had been in motion all along. But she did not believe he had ever spoken them aloud to another soul. She couldn't help but sense that the duality of his nature was bared before her now. Petyr was asking her to stay with him always and Littlefinger was pulling her ever further into his plots.

If he wanted her by his side, why had he left her with a family of murderous psychopaths? Conversely, if she did believe he was devious and only planned to use her to secure the north, why would he leave his only trump card to be tortured and possibly murdered by the Boltons. He had not foreseen the cunning in Ramsay. Ramsay had the wits and the might to defeat Stannis Baratheon.

Her head spun with possibilities. Such a confusing enemy and ally always caused alarms to go off inside her. His stare was burning into her. He was now moving closer. Another kiss. Sansa was not ready to even think about the idea. How can you kiss someone and invite them in, accepting the idea of a future with them if you don’t even know them?

As he leaned in to kiss her, Sansa’s hand came to his chest and stopped him from coming any closer. “It’s a pretty picture.” She said sadly.

She started to sidestep him when his own hand came up to cover hers over his heart.

“My love.” He said as he bent a little to pull her eyes back to his. “I want this for us, for our future. There is no future, and certainly no happiness if you are not in it.”

Sansa scoffed, “For us? There almost was no us. If I hadn’t gotten away from Ramsay when I did, I was going to kill myself.”

His eyebrow raised briefly and he bit his bottom lip, seeming to be choosing his next words carefully, “My sweet Sansa, this world has been cruel to you, as it often is to those who cannot defend themselves. I admit that my cruelty has caused you pain in the past. I must also admit that I never gave much thought to your suffering. I am a villain. But I never knew that until very recently. I have struggled upward in this world. I came from nothing. I was simply a poor boy with nothing to his name when I came through the gates of Riverrun. And there I met your mother. She was a lovely, sweet girl, much the same as you. My heart was fixed on her from almost the very moment I saw her. Nothing else mattered to me. Money did not interest me. Titles and lands held no fascination. All there was, to me, was her. When the time came that we were to be separated, I could not bear it. I knew she was going to marry a man she did not love, your uncle, Branden Stark. I was a fool. I was sure all that was separating me from Catelyn was this brute. I challenged him to a duel. I asked for your mothers favor but she gave it Branden. I knew I would prevail. Because true love always prevails. By the end, I was left in the mud, humiliated, bleeding and alone. What I could not see then is that Catelyn didn’t want me, would never want me. When I was well enough to think straight, my mind began to plan new ways to gain her love and respect. I knew already in those days of my recuperation that I would never let another man humiliate me again. I would be strong. I would be wealthy. I would be the one who passes out justice to those weaker than myself. And when Catelyn saw the man I had become, she would finally see who I really was inside.

He shook his head and smiled sadly, “My love for her had burned in my heart for as long as I could remember. But something very good died in me that day as I lie in the mud. The love I felt became twisted. I coveted her. I needed to possess her. I did not see the person she was or what she wanted for her own life. I only wanted her for myself. That is not love. I know that now. But I carried this pain and rejection inside of me from that day on. It fueled me. It allowed me to do whatever was necessary to gain my ultimate goal. My love died that day and my lust for power, for dominance began to grow.

"I manipulated everyone around me because all that was important was my fairy tale fantasy. If I was powerful enough, rich enough, she would love me.

"That is how I lived my life from that day on until very recently.”

He looked deeply into her eyes and sighed as it seemed a great weight was being released from him.

Sansa wondered aloud, “What happened to you?”

“My dear, sweet Sansa. I felt myself attracted to you from the moment I saw you in King’s Landing, to the image of your mother. When your family was torn asunder, I told myself that I was honoring her by keeping you safe. Part of me really wanted that to be the truth. I really wanted to be the person who you needed. But you were still a pawn in my game. Even when I kissed you in the Godswood at the Eyrie, I was still playing the game. ‘Always keep your foes confused’, I told you. ‘If they don’t know who you are or what you want, they are not likely to know what you plan to do next.’ I wanted you to think that you were a weakness for me, that that weakness would keep you safe from any plans I had. But I was. I was weak. I was playing with your mind but also playing with my own. Your kiss ignited me. I was changed in that moment. I saw my future with only you in it, not the image of someone else.

“But I will not say that I loved you. Because I did not, no matter what I told myself. Would a man who loves you let you be married into family of monsters who murdered your family? I saw our future laid out perfectly. But then, Ramsay Bolton happened.”

He now squeezed her hand over his heart and looked away, unable to face her.

“You were returned to me a different woman, a broken thing. When I met you in Molestown, I was ecstatic to see you unharmed. But when you told me of all the things Ramsay Bolton had done to you, some strange feeling overtook me that I had not experienced in years. Remorse. Real regret, and shame. And when you threatened to end my life, the proposition seemed just. But I’m glad you did not.

“I walked from our meeting filled with disgust at my own selfishness and cruelty. When I laid my head to sleep that night, it did not come. It has not come, save for a few hours of exhausted unconsciousness. The memories of my life flooded me. My own cruelty, and vanity, and avarice laid before me in a menagerie of horror. And I saw your face. I saw your face the day I met you in King’s Landing. I remember your wonder and awe at the king’s tournament. And I saw your face in Molestown, hard and sullen. I knew that I had very much to do with that difference.

“And as much as I realized that I had never truly felt love for you, I saw that now, I did. I realized that there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do from that day on, to keep you happy and safe. I know I’m not the man you needed or ever wanted. I know that at times I may have been your most dangerous enemy. But I also know that there is no other man in the seven kingdoms who will work as hard to ensure your happiness as I. I do not deserve your love, but if you will allow me the honor, I will work every day for the rest of my life to prove mine to you.

"My dream has been for for many years to be lord of the seven kingdoms. I thought of that picture with every decision I made. That picture came to include you. And I now I know it must be made reality. You are not safe, my love, anywhere, as long as a Lannister sits on the iron throne. Be the Queen by my side. Or let me be your hand while you rule. But let me give this to you, to keep you protected, to show you who I really am.”

**********************************

Sansa looked at the hand holding her own over Petyr's heart. A tear streamed down her cheek and she cursed herself for showing him her weakness. But when she looked back into his eyes all she could see was honesty and concern and a naked sort of love that made her heart ache. She could see the boy inside him at this moment.

“What makes you think that I would want you? That I could ever love you?” She said, trying not to betray her feelings.

“Because I know you.” he said quietly “And who do you think I see, the sister of Jon Snow? A wife and mother who contents herself with the running of a household? A lovely thing to be dolled up and paraded at court? Once, Maybe. That is who you were. But no longer.” He brought his other hand to her cheek and caressed softly with his thumb. “You are fierce, Sansa. Never again a victim to whims of fate. You will command the fates of men. And you know that I will get you there. I have broken your trust. I know it will take a long time to mend. But, Sansa, “ He said, taking her face in his hands, “I know that you love me. Just as you know my heart.”

“No” Sansa said, shaking her head, tears streaming down her face

“Yes.” he replied quietly, nodding, and wiping away her tears.

He was moving closer again, repeating to her, “Yes.”

And Gods help her she did. How she hated him, and loved him. She hated this vulnerable feeling and how he always seemed to bend her to whatever he desired. But how she had missed him and their stolen moments. This time, when his face came closer, she did not shy away. His kiss was soft and warm, bringing memories of his gentle caresses, when tenderness was all she knew from this kind of touch. The sweet feeling she remembered from before her time at Winterfell flooded back, making her hungry for more. She whimpered into his mouth and parted her lips, eager to recapture the taste of him that she had missed so much.

She devoured his mouth, with it’s familiar mint. Gods, she no longer cared what was wise or appropriate. He was here with her again filling her with comfort and desire.

He held her face gently between his hands, tasting her with equal greed.

Her world was reduced to his tongue caressing hers, his arms sliding around her and pulling her close. And she couldn’t get close enough to him. Her fingers caressed his stubble as her hands pulled him as close as she could get him.

She pulled her face away momentarily to look into his eyes, tears shining in hers, “I missed you.”

He smirked and brushed a stray hair from her cheek, “I know.”

She smiled at the familiarity of his teasing grin. Smiling, he leaned forward to nuzzle into her cheek. His lips sliding down to her neck. She felt the warm wet of his mouth caressing her neck and gasped. He pulled her tightly to him and pressed her forward, her back edging against the ancient weirwood. She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh for the first time. She moaned into his mouth and pressed herself firmly to him, making him growl as he bit her bottom lip.

She thought of all the times she had visited this tree as a girl. Here she was with a man old enough to be her father, grinding herself against him in this holy spot. It was so wrong. Everything with Petyr was wrong. The thought made her pulse with pleasure, made her ache for him.

She pulled away from his mouth and pressed her forehead to his, “I want you. Right here. Please."

The purely evil glint she loved so well came to his eyes and he ground himself against her and the holy tree.

“You’re wicked.” She said, realizing it was very, very true.

She felt his fingers trace up her thigh and the heel of his hand press against where she ached for him, and she moaned, loudly this time “Yes” he answered.

His mouth found her neck once more and she could scarcely catch her breath as he licked and sucked on her skin, sending jolts of pleasure straight to her core. His hand pulled up the soft velvet of her dress and his fingers slipped deftly under her small clothes and between her folds, rubbing, slowly seducing her with his fingertips. He sighed into her neck as he felt her wetness, her arousal for him.

“You are wicked, my sweet girl. So wet for me.” He groaned into her cheek and her eyes closed at his words. “So soft and wet.”

His touch and his words had her mad with anticipation. She kissed him fiercely as her hands made her way under his cloak and to his breeches. She felt his thick hardness against her palm and he thrust into her hand as he groaned next to her ear. Good. She wanted him as crazy as he made her. Many times, riding is his litter, as he spoke to her about the future and strategies she had wanted to slide her hand under his cloak and stroke him until he couldn’t speak anymore, until he came and made a mess of himself.

She loved to hear his voice but the power to make him speechless was an intoxicating idea. She unlaced and freed him from his breeches, his thick cock, warm and and firm in her hand.

She looked back to his eyes as she stroked him and saw the voracious hunger in his stare, “Wicked, wicked girl.” he growled leaning forward to bite at her neck. His hands were at her hips suddenly spinning her around so her front was to the tree and he was pressed tightly to her from behind. He thrust hungrily against her as his hand came around to her throat.

She whimpered at his dominance and his naked lust. His mouth was at her ear, “I’m going to fuck you, sweet Sansa, like I’ve wanted to since the day I met you. And then you will be mine. I won’t share you with another. Not ever.” he growled against her cheek, rubbing her roughly with his stubble.

She couldn't speak, save for a half whimper, half moan that escaped her without her permission. She couldn’t think of anything beyond wanting to feel him inside of her, fucking her, giving her back the pleasure that Ramsay had stolen from her. She felt him lift the back of her skirt and slide his fingers along her wetness. She turned her face to him to see him licking his fingers hungrily.

“You’re mine,” he growled as he looked into her eyes. She nodded her head emphatically in response. His fingers tightened around her throat as his manhood pressed against her entrance. “Mine, my love.” He thrust inside of her harshly, making both of them gasp.

Shock and pleasure coursed though her as he entered her. His other hand came around to her stomach and pulled her tightly to him as he thrust into her over and over. Rough, deep thrusts that made her weak with satisfaction and desire. The only noise in the godswood was their rough breathing, soft moans and the wet slap skin. He was so deep. The dull pain of him was exquisite as he filled her over and over again. She wished silently that he had been the one to take her maidenhead. The thought made her even more wet.

His hand made it’s way under the front of her skirt to the wetness between her thighs. As he thrust into her, his fingers rubbed gentle circles around her clit. She moaned and gasped under his touch.

“Yes. Yes, girl. You’re going to cum for me. You’re going to throb with pleasure while I fuck you. Do you understand?” She nodded in response. “Good. You’re going to ache for me. You’re going to be wet just thinking about me. No man will ever be good enough after me. Now, after you’ve had your pleasure, I’m going to cum deep inside you.” She whimpered “Would you like that, Sansa?”

Her only response was a moan as his fingers sped their assault on her and worked her towards her goal as his deep thrusts drove her quickly insane.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Please.” She moaned loudly for him as she felt starbursts explode behind her eyes. Pleasure she had never imagined shot through her. All that existed was him sliding between her thighs as she pulsed around him in long and powerful shudder.

“Good girl.” He groaned and in a final shudder he pulsed inside of her, deep inside as he promised.

Even in her sated state, the thought of a part of him staying within her gave her a twinge of renewed desire.

He slid himself from her and quickly tidied himself, lacing up his breeches. She heaved a long sigh and straightened her skirt before turning to him. She saw pure love in his eyes and could not deny what she felt stirring in her own heart. But she still did not entirely trust him. What to do with a man you cannot trust but you cannot live without? Sansa guessed she would have the rest of her life to figure that out.

“Am I to be your queen, Lord Baelish?” she asked

His somewhat irked expression gave her a tiny bit of satisfation, “Yes. My love. Over all the seven kingdoms. ”

As they made their way back to the main castle she asked,“And how are we to accomplish that?”

“Oh. I have an idea or two.” he said with his usual smirk and cockiness

She eyed him warily for a moment, “I’m sure you do.”

 

The ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNND


End file.
